Structured
by xoAddicted-to-Dark-Kairiox
Summary: A boy named Sky falls in love with a girl at Destiny Twi High - her names Kiera. Kiera doesn't even know Sky exsists, doesn't know that the soon to be love of her life is in the seat behind her. Written on a joint account dedicated to Sky&Kier - R&R!
1. Twilight

**Author's Note:** ok this chapter was written by DarkJaylenX!! yay lol...Sora-Kairi-4-Ever will be writing the next chapter (with the help of xoILuvCloudox) Here's DarkJaylenX for ya:

-_Hey people!! fans!! stalkers!! It's DarkJaylenX but before I start anything I just want to say this story is made by both Sora-Kairi-4-Ever and ME!! Oh and heads up this story is about Kiera and Skyler also known as xoILuvCloudox (or sky it should be lol I never said that…) AND! Addicted to kier!! U could stalk them and everything!! Ask any questions and I WILL make sure they  
answer…anyway…_

_Disclaimer-I don't own Kingdom Hearts, any of it characters, or any work by Square Enix or Disney!!...sadly…unfortunately...PAINFULLY!! Nor do I own Liberty city stories or anything else mentioned !!_

**Structured**  
_Chapter 1_

_**Twilight**_

_**Sky's POV**_

I woke up just now and I glanced at the clock…2:30…in about 7 hours from now I'm supposed to leave this place and move somewhere named 'Destiny Islands'. It's not that I don't want to go, It's just…I'm somewhat shy sometimes and it's hard. Right now I'm going downstairs…and I have no idea why I'm talking to myself…why?? Don't ask me because I really don't know…that's it! Self chat is off now!!

_**Normal POV**_

Sky was now passing the kitchen and he swore we saw a figure. Sky did a double take but the "figure" ended up to be a coat rack. Seeing that there was clearly nothing to do, Sky logged on to his MSN.

_Sky Twilight is online_

Sky checked his Email and found he only had 1 email. He saw that the story 'The Annals of Darkness' was updated. He was always fond of the story and found it interesting but he didn't have the 'right words' to say how he felt about the story. As a matter-of-fact he never could describe his feelings for anything. Sky saw that online his best friend was online - her name was Jaylen, and Sky had known her since kindergarten.

--------------------------------------------

**Sky Twilight said**- Jay what are doing up at 2 in the morning

**H0TT3$T GURL 3V3R said**- I can't sleep…why are you up

**Sky twilight said**- Because I'm moving in about 7 hours to a place I never  
even heard of

**H0TT3$T GURL 3V3R said**- Don't worry you'll make tons of friends but get  
some sleep

**Sky twilight** said - fine!! xp

**H0TT3$T GURL 3V3R said**- lol GO TO SLEEP SKY!

_Sky Twilight is offline_

_----------------------------------------------------_

That night Sky was wondering why he even had to move but eventually he fell  
asleep.

Afternoon the next day…

_**Sky's POV**_

I was having breakfast when I heard a knock on the door. I also heard my mom yell for me to get it, so I got up and opened to door. Oh great Dad's home from his week business trip.

"So how was you day Joel?" I asked him.

"Skyler, I told you not to call me Joel. I am your father and you should respect me." He answered.

"Yeah well your not a father I would want to respect. So, what's up Joel?" I told him and I stuck my tongue out. I was pretty childish but whatever.

"Whatever, Skyler." He said putting emphasis on my name.

"DON'T CALL ME SKYLER!" I yelled at him.

"What's going o-" My mom was starting to say but she stopped mid sentence and my gave daddy the biggest hug ever…I just stood there and gagged multiple times. I also pretended I was dying and that my eyes were burning. If anyone walked by they would think of me as 'weirdo'. Well anyway back into reality. It's not that I hate Joel, it's just he never really cared so why would I waste time and care for him?

"I missed you so much." My mom said - who knows she could be sobbing on his shirt - GAG

"It's okay…In the entire business trip I was thinking of you." Joel replied.

YEA RIGHT!! He was probably thinking that he had to go back here and then he would sigh and be like 'I hate that place'. He probably is using my mom!

"Can we just go now?" I asked, interrupting their 'moment'

"Okay Sky get your cell phone and everything." My mom said with a smile.

"You gave him a cell phone??" Joel asked curiously.

"You should've seen his Report card he had A's and all E's in conduct." My mother announced. I felt proud of myself - AHA take that Joel!

"Hm…well come on lets get to the train station before they leave us." Joel said.

In the train station…

_**Joel's POV**_

I don't understand why Sky hates me so much…it's not like I ever did anything to him. He doesn't respect me, he talks back and he acts sometimes like I'm not even there…sometimes I wonder if he's hiding something from me…

_**Sky's POV**_

So we're at that train station -'big thing' isn't it? Yeah well its not. I'm bored out of my mind. I took out my PSP and started playing Liberty City Stories but I died every time those hit man people came. God I wish I never passed that mission!! Anyway I forgot my cheat codes! Joel's looking at me play and he finally had something to say,

"Don't you think you're a little too young to be playing that?" Joel asked.

"No I don't." I slurred. "Just because its rated M doesn't mean anything." I walked into a mansion with a S on it, as I watched the cut scene Salvatore - I think that was his name - started cursing then Joel looked at me.

"What?" I asked not taking my eyes of the PSP screen.

"See cu-" Joel started but then the guy over the steel counter said,

"Divinson, Party of 3?" The guy was a teenager he looked like a college dude his little ID thing said 'Louis'.

"Yea?" Joel said. He was trying to act cool, and when that happens please Lord rip me apart before I die of embarrassment.

Then Louis looked at my game and said, "L1 R1 TRIANGLE L1 R1 CIRCLE L1 R1."

I did the cheat code and it gave me life it was pretty easy to remember.

"Thanks Louis." I said with a smile then he gave me a sheet of paper it had a whole bunch of cheats on it.

"Don't abuse them on the train now." He said and gave us tickets.

On the train it was fun I beat about 25 missions and memorized like 27 cheats! I was now up to the second city and I'm almost done with it WOOHOO!!

_Destiny Islands_

Playing Liberty City past a lot of time! We were there when I was killing that guy in the boat in the third city I'm almost done with the game! But I saved and we went 'home'.

_Home_

..My jaw dropped and I was drooling I swear this house was huge and awesome! There's such a nice view of the ocean and an Island in the horizon. I looked at it in awe and started dreaming I was there but I unpacked my stuff and I went upstairs with about 9 boxes. When I saw my room I collapsed it was AWESOME! Big and wow man it rocked and it had a hook by the Queen sized bed  
but then I noticed what it was for. I dug into about 3 boxes and I found what I was looking for.

I got my skateboard signed by Bob Burnquist, Tony hawk AND Rodney Mullen and hung it up on the 2 hooks. I looked around and started unpacking then I heard Joel and my mom call me

"Sky! Come down for a sec please!" Joel and my mom yelled in unison. Then I heard my mom giggle. I gagged silently to myself and went downstairs.

"Sky how do u like your room?" My mom asked while I was in mid-stairway.

"It was okay." I said keeping my cool and I was about 5 steps from the end of the stairs when I did a front flip.

"I see…well we have some badish news." My mom said sweetly.

"Uh…who died??" I said, joking around.

"Don't joke like that Sky." Joel said but I ignored him.

"So what's up?" I asked curiously.

"You have to go to school tomorrow it's a high school called 'Destiny Twi high school'."  
"UGH fine ill go." I said lazily.

"We can take you there." Joel said but again I ignored him.

"I'll just ride my skateboard." I said, walking back up the stairs but then something hit me and I turned around and looked at my mom but she seemed to have read my mind

"YES, there is a skate park and you could stay after school in it but be back by 7." She said.

"When does school end?" I asked quickly - I needed to know! SKATEBOARDING IS MY LIFE!

"4." She said with a smile I did my little victory dance and started humming the tune of victory from the Final Fantasies, then I continued to walk upstairs.

I went into my room and collapsed on the bed I looked that I had one box left and I looked inside it. It was my CD collection. I had lots of CDs yea Linkin Park, Simple plan, T.I, T-pain, AKON, Britney I like different kinds of music but I decide I would hear Britney Spears I think she deserves another chance I mean it was Kevin's fault after all. So I'm listening to  
to all these songs and I decided I wasn't in the mood I replaced the CD with Linkin park. I listened to 'Numb, Crawling, In the End, What I've done. Somewhere I belong, Run away, forgotten, Bleed it out, and leave out all the rest' the last time he changed the CD was two minutes to Midnight and I had fallen asleep in the middle of Leave out the rest.

**END! Of CHAPTER 1**

**Author's Note:** All credit goes to DarkJaylenX for writing this chappie GO JAY! xD! Review!


	2. Dawn

**Author's Note: **Well this is Sora-Kairi-4-Ever (or Lulu) with chapter 2 of Structured!

Kiera isn't really this bitchy…but it was alota fun to write her that way lol.

Hope you like it….

**Structured**

**Chapter 2 **

**Dawn**

**Kiera's POV**

It was a beautiful sunny day and I was hanging at the beach with my best friends. We were all sun tanning in our bikini's - I looked the hottest of course, in my cute blue bikini that made guys give me the SSD - ….Stop, Stare, and Drool.

"So who was lucky enough to catch a glimpse of that cute new boy?" Kairi asked, carefully applying suntan lotion to her arms.

"Me!" Selphie exclaimed in her usual hyper manner. "He is such a HUNK! I totally saw him looking at you Nami!"

Naminé gave a perfect sigh. "I know, he's so cute. Too bad I already have Roxie!" She put a hand to her mouth and cocked her head. "Oops, did I say too bad? Didn't mean that it like that - Roxie is my cutie patootie! What about you, Kairi? You could get any guy you want."

"Nah…" Kairi tipped her sunglasses up as she looked at Naminé. "You know I have my boy Sora."

"And I've got my Riku Poo-Boo!" Selphie giggled. The three of them turned to look at me at the same time - kinda freaky…

Bobbing my head to the music in my ears (hell yeah Ipod touch baby!) I pretended to not hear their conversation - so what if there was some new guy at school? I knew where this conversation was going - 'why don't you date him Kiera?'. Oh hell no.

"Why don't you-" Selphie started.

"Oh hell no." I said.

_See?_

"I was gonna say why don't you go get us some ice cream." Selphie pouted.

"Sure you were." I sat up and rolled my eyes. "Fine, whatever."

I walked over to the ice cream stand, knowing that all the guys were staring at me.

"Gimmie four low-fat, hold the whip, and the cream, half sugar, chocolate ice creams." I gave a fake yawn and glanced at her name-tag: Lulu.

"And make it snappy, _Lulu._"

I turned my back to the horribly dressed girl and started looking for the cutest boy on the beach.

Why don't I have a boyfriend? Let's just say none of them are hot enough for me.

"Uhm," Lulu interrupted my guy scouting. I turned around and stuck the munny on the counter, snatching the ice creams from her.

"Thanks, _Lu._ Next time a bit faster, huh?"

"Uh…yeah…your 36 cents short…"

"Whateves!" I said, already walking away.

I gave each of my girls their ice cream, then sat down on my towel, slowly licking my own.

"So did anyone find out the cutie's name?" Selphie asked.

Great. We're back on the ugly new kid subject.

"No." Kairi sighed. "I think he looks like an Austin, though."

"Austin?!" Naminé practically shrieked. "Ew! He looks more like a Johnny Depp!"

They started giggling but Kairi gave a sudden gasp.

"Kiera! Ex alert!" She nodded over by the ice cream stand and I rolled over to see my ex, Hayner, getting an ice cream. Only one…that meant he was still single. I quickly used my 'hottie radar'. To find the cutest guy. There he was - the blond lifeguard.

I jumped up and ran over to him - he was standing by the lifeguard tower, looking at the ocean. I slipped my arm around his waist just as Hayner walked past.

"Oh hey, Hayner! Have you met Matt yet?" I giggled.

Hayner looked a bit pissed off. He shook his head and walked away, eyes glued to the sand.

"It's Cloud, actually."

"Whateves!" I pulled away from him and walked back to the girls.

"Geez Kiera, Hayner's what, the 26th one you've dumped this school year?" Kairi asked.

"Something like that." I shrugged, pulling out my lip gloss and reapplying it. "Anyways I better get back home." I swung my backpack over my shoulder and wrapped my towel around my waist.

"Love ya's!" I blew kisses and started walking home.

* * *

As I neared my street, I couldn't help but get a strange feeling I was being watched. Looking to my right I saw a boy looking out his window - he looked kind of familiar.

Before I could even blink, he was coming out his front door and heading towards me.

Oh God…geek alert.

"Uh…h-hi." He said, giving me a small smile.

"Like, why are you talking to me?" I asked, sticking a hand on my hip.

"W-well….I thought since…you know, I'm new here and…and all…I should try and meet some …some people."

"Well uh…nice to meet you…I gotta go. Nice meeting you, er?"

"S-Sky." He said promptly.

"Riight. Sky. See you around." I gave a wave of my hand and walked away, rolling my eyes.

Freak.

* * *

As I opened the door I heard the sound of a dish smashing. My Dad came storming out of the house, completely ignoring me. I walked into the house and slammed the door behind me as my mom came up, tears in her eyes.

"_What_ do you want mom?" I scowled.

"How do my nails look?" She asked, holding up her perfectly manicured hands.

"The same as yesterday, Mom." I sighed.

"What about my boob job?" She asked, pushing up her boobs.

"I don't really care, mom."

She gave a light gasp. "I'm going shopping."

I grabbed her arm. "Why?"

"Your father said this top made me look slutty." She said, then hurried down the driveway in her high heels, towards her car.

I sighed and shut the door behind mom, kicking off my flip flops.

I walked up the stair case as my brother came out of his room. He was a TOTAL nerd. I have NO idea how we're related. And his name? Alfred. Ick.

"Kiera I did your math homework like you asked…" He pushed up his nerd glasses and handed me a sheet of paper.

"Whateves!" I sighed, taking it. "Mom went shopping. Love yas." I gave him a little wave and walked into my room.

Finally. Silence.

* * *

"Oh my God, did you meet that new guy? Cuz I totally saw him talking to you." Namine said. We were sitting in the cafeteria, eating lunch.

"It's _nothing, _Naminé." I rolled my eyes, taking a sip of my diet cola.

"What? You met him?" Kairi squealed.

"Great now we got Kairi in this." I said.

"What's his name?" Selphie demanded.

"It's…" I paused dramatically and they leaned in. "Sky."

They all squealed at how 'cute' that was. I sighed. What had I gotten myself into…?

* * *

After school we were down at the skate park by the school. And who was there but Sky.

We sat on top of the half pipe with our legs dangling down.

Sky attempted to do an ollie and fell - Selphie, Naminé and Kairi gave they're little squeals of shock as they watched him fall. Sky shrugged and got back on his board, doing a 360 air walk over a half pipe.

I started to get a bit curious as he started boarding and doing his little tricks…

For his dramatic finish, he did a cannonball, Japan air shred manual anti casper foot pop into a rail, a cross foot wrap around and pop shove. **(A/N: I have NO idea what the hell that is don't kill me)**

I gave a slight smile as I watched him bow to the cheers.

_He's such a nerd. _I thought. _An ugly nerd…with cute hair…and a cute smile….maybe I'm wrong about this Sky guy…_

**Author's Note: **Yes, I SUCKED at the skateboard scene…please Review : )!


	3. Dust

**A/N: **_Well people this was Sky's day and a little more and a small retake of the skate scene but yea!! Ill make the skate scene make more…I dunno scene! Lol kidding but yea HI! XDXD Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **_We don't own KH! OKAY! But, Sky owns Kiera! BAHA XD jk _

Chapter 3.

**Structured.**

_**Dust**_

**_Sky's POV_**

So I'm leaving for school later and I get my skateboard out but then I suddenly looked out the window and I find myself staring at what I think would be About the _HOTTEST_ girl walking on the street. I ran outside thinking it's a great opportunity to make a friend.

"Uh…h-hi!" I said, I didn't have a clue what to say so to cover it up I gave a small smile.

"Like, why are you talking to me?" she said in response, I really didn't care if she had an attitude because her voice was the only thing I wanted to hear.

I shuttered I had no possible idea so I started rambling on how I was new…I'm such an idiot.

She asked my name then walked off. I suddenly realized that I needed to go to school so I skateboarded my way there.

* * *

**LUNCH.**

I got my lunch and I bump into a guy with Spiky brown hair and I quickly apologized

"Ahhh, sorry dude I should have looked where I was going!" I told him helping him up

"No prob man it's kool." he said taking my hand with his and getting up

"What's your name?" I said curiously

"Sora, yours?" he said brushing some dirt from his pants away

"I'm Sky, well im new here so yea..." I said

"Well why don't you sit with us today!" Sora replied

"Sure!" I said following him over to a table where there were a few other guys

"Hey guys this is Sky he's new around here but yea, Sky this is Roxas." Sora said pointing to a kid with Spiky dirty blonde hair it was swayed a bit to the side.

"Sup?" he said taking a sip of his blue slushy

"That's Riku, and Hayner." he said pointing to a guy with Silver hair, he looked like a guy who could get a girl to dramatically sigh over him in seconds. Then he pointed to a blonde kid with brown eyes. I suddenly realized we where the only two with brown eyes.

I sat with them and we started discussing of how the school works and what's actually "funny." they said just random things that's not too hard right? They told me to give it a shot so I tried any possible thing like how Borat would rule the school. A flying twinkie, how the cafeteria smelled like ketchup, my dogs name was hooters, and just random things like "MILK!" they thought it was funny but yea. It turns out I have 3 periods with Sora, 2 with Roxas, apparently 4 with Riku and 1 with Hayner. What's surprising is I have 7 out of 8 periods with the girl I met this morning…and the thing is I don't even know her name but yea so right now it's 8th period and I can't wait to check out the skate park.

* * *

_SKATE PARK_

_**Still sky's POV**  
_  
I just rode into the skate park and I'm 120 percent surprised it was better than I thought. There were vert skaters, ramp skaters, and wow surprising by mannies don't ask why I call them mannies its just they manual, nose manual and kick flip or something out of it. As soon as I went about 3 feet from the half pipe I tried to do an ollie just to get used to the rubber. I tripped off the skateboard when I landed…soft slippery I heard some one squeal but in rules im not to let anyone distract me.

Not much of a challenge but okay… I smirked to myself and nailed a 360 cannonball over the half pipe. I glided for a few seconds which means I'll have to be extra careful with this ground. I got near a ramp and I did a Japan Air but I forgot to twist a little so I pivot and started to manual then I anti-caspered, I switched into a cross foot pogo and almost lost balance but before I could I popped into a Rail and did a rail flip and to get out of it I pop shove it. I wanted to do the impossible but hey, what you going to do?

I saw that I attracted some attention and I smiled and I saw the girl I met slightly smiled at me but I popped the board into my hand and bowed a bit. I'm such a show off but who cares? I did a caveman and continued to skate around doing some insane things like Guitar Hero, a double McTwist while spine transferring. It seemed like one of those Tony hawk games were you can do anything. I was proud of myself and I got a few people wanting my autograph  
but I started riding home.

As I was riding home my mind was wrapped around The girl I met.

"She's hot…maybe I should hang out with her some more!" I said to myself slowly riding on my skateboard

"Nah! A girl like her would _never_ like someone like me.." I paused for a second but continued to ride my skateboard I took out my keys and started to fiddle around with them

"..I **really** need to get some self-steam..._WAIT!_ Why am I talking about _her_? I don't even know her name!…" another pause…"_I really don't know why_..."

"I'm fiddling around with my keys…_I really don't know why_?" I said continuing but going a but slower.

"I'm talking to myself!" I stopped my skateboard and I was thinking in the middle of the road…"I **REALLY** don't know why…"I said continuing the path

"It's a bad habit I guess…"I mentally slapped myself "_PULL YOUR SELF TOGETHER_!" I could tell the little 6-year-olds across the street where staring at me so I started riding home faster as soon as I walked in my mom was making out with Mike. I was about to drop my skateboard but I caught it. They didn't even realize I'm here. OMG! See Mike is my moms old boyfriend, and if it wasn't for my protective Grandfather they'd be married but no, anyway I snuck my way upstairs and got a camera I snapped a picture and they finally realized I was home

"THIS IS SO GOING ON MYSPACE!" I yelled to them as I ran to the computer room but there was a lock on it

"Damn…"I cursed to myself softly

"Sky! Its not what it looks like!" my mom yelled at me, she didn't know that I secretly wanted Mike to be my real father.

"What?" he asked

"You heard me, you're the one who kissed me!" she said sticking out her tongue. I swear when Mike is around she acts like the obsess teenager she was before, not that I had a problem.

"Oh no, well then explain why you kissed back" he asked with a smirk

"I did no-" my mom started but was cut off by Mike kissing her again. She WAS kissing back. I see she missed Mike more than ever but when they broke apart Mike was still his childish self and said

"SEE!" he then yelled at me form downstairs

"I was never hear okay, my Joel NOT know of this, got it kiddo?"

"Yea yea I know." My family is so messed up but whatever. I went into my room and collapsed on my bed continuing to think about the girl I met...

* * *

**A/N: **_WOOHOO! Long chappy! Well a little but whatever:P anyway Sky is like even out of the story, THE ONLY THING HE THINKS ABOUT IS KIERA!...spread the word! (shh)_


	4. Dusk

**A/N: **_Hey! Its xoILuvCloudox! Sora-Kairi-4-ever is not writing this story anymore she quit. So anyways here's the new chapter of Structured. Real cute between the two teens. Hope you guys love it! R&R pwease:( lol. :D Enjoy!_

_(P.S: Kier is NOT this bitchy! lol) _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own KH . haha. But, Kier loves Sky (hehe like u didn't know) xD_

Chapter 4

_**Structured**_

_Dusk_

_**Kier's POV

* * *

**_

I woke up this morning feeling so tired. I couldn't sleep which was not me. I guess too much going through my head. I got up from bed hitting down on my alarm going off at 6:00. I mumbled and got up, moving towards my bathroom. All the way on the other side of my bedroom. Yeah, I was rich and acted like it. But, it's not my fault my parents have two really good jobs. I was thinking about that guy yesterday...How he did all those awesome stunts on the skate park behind our school. Maybe I should go there again today. Nah, why bother. I don't even like skateboarding.

I brushed my teeth thinking about that guy...What was his name? Ski? I have no clue. When I finished up I got into my school uniform. I made it look kool of course! I laughed at myself and how the buttons were so low showing some of my chest. And my skirt very high on my thighs. I smiled at my figure. But, I wasn't really looking for attention I get that anyways. I put my make-up on and straightened my hair. I looked at my complexion like I wasn't pretty enough. But, other guys think otherwise. Like obviously im the most popular girl in school. I went downstairs to my dad going out the door again. I sighed knowing I hardly see him anymore. And my life has already enough stress. I walked to the fridge and grabbed some yogurt. My mom walking in as I rolled my eyes at what she was wearing today. Like always my sluty mother. I sat at the table as she approached me.

"Hello Kiera! Good morning!" She smiled which felt strange. "Are you ready for school? Cause I can drive you?" She asked sitting down with me. I ignored her and kept eating seeing I hated her car It always smelled disgusting and that was the last place I would want to be. I yelled for my brother still ignoring my mom as she pulled up the front of my top. I jerked back hitting her hand away and giving a glare.

"What the hell mother! When did I tell you, you could ever touch me!" I rolled my eyes at her and pulled my shirt down again. She felt hopeless. My mom actually trying to be a mom never worked out for her so I don't know why she even tries. I flung my long shiny blonde hair behind my ears as I yelled for my brother again. I finally heard him come down the stairs. He came over to me as I looked up at him.

"Did you finish my homework?" I asked glaring at him.

"Y-Yeah I did.." He said giving it to me gently as I snatched it out of his hands.

"Your-welcome Kiera." He smiled.

"Yeah...whatever." I turned to see him frown. He walked away knowing not to come back to fight with me. I always got my way. That's how it works. When I finished my yogurt I grabbed my backpack and headed to the door to get my arm grabbed. I jerked back seeing my mom again trying not to look at how she looked with that old fashioned make-up on. I groaned.

"What mom?"

She looked into my eyes like I was a stranger I knew she wanted to say something to me but, I wouldn't care either way. She loosened her grip on my arm.

"Nothing..." She backed away waving at me as I shut the door in her face. I walked seven blocks until I was at school. I saw my best friends. They ran over to me smiling. But, I never smiled. I just said.

"Hey guys." They came up to me.

"Hey girlfriend! Like oh my god! Did you see Sky yesterday doing his thang on the skate park!" Kairi said pretending she was on a skateboard. I had a questioning face.

"Yeah, Yeah.." I said walking towards the school. My little posse following. We went into our first class. That was Science. We all sat at our table on stools ready to do work. I was doodling on my binder when I heard screaming coming from behind me. It was him...That new kid. He just walked in and the girls were all over him. I laughed a bit seeing he was totally scared. But, that's what he gets when you're a kool skate-boarder. I began to think he was going to be a popular kid around here. Kairi, Selphie and Namine ran over to him giving him a big hug. I rolled my eyes as I went back to doodling. I was drawing a heart when I heard footsteps coming towards me. I looked up to see the new kid smiling at me but, I didn't return the favor. He looked into my eyes.

"Hey! Your Kiera right?" He asked smirking now. Noticing he didn't have the school uniform yet so he was wearing baggy blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. He had beautiful brown eyes and very dark skin. Seeing some jewelry on him like a ring and a necklace. But no hat. So his dark brown hair was spiking up. And now I knew why every girl wanted him. I got out of my glance.

"Yeah. Im Kiera..." I was trying to be nice.

"Do you remember me? I'm Skyler. But you can call me Sky." He put up his hand for me to shake it as I noticed everyone was watching me with jealous, glaring eyes. I know every girl liked this guy. But, he can't be as popular as me! Can he? I looked around the room once more trying to think of something to do, to make all the other girls jealous. I smiled and reached over the table gripping his hand as my breasts rubbed against the table. Lost of cleavage showed But I was surprised he kept looking at my face. Everyone was grunting and making annoyed noises. I shook his hand.

"Yea. I remember you. Nice to see you again Sky." I licked my lips and sat back down. Kairi, Selphie and Namine just staring at him like he was the most gorgeous thing on the earth. And liking the fact he shook my hand so they knew they would be seeing him more. Cause they knew Sky liked me. Maybe not alot but some. I crossed my legs know showing my tanned legs. I know he liked it. He had to cause every other guy loved me and that was a fact. I smirked as I rubbed my skirt back more. showing the liner of my panties. I was surprised to see him still looking at my face. He spoke.

"Well, nice to see you again Kiera. Hope to see you around." His voice was cold. I knew then he didn't like that sort of stuff. The stuff I was doing I didn't do to old regular guys. Even though they would kill to even see any part of me. I saw him walk away as the girls stared at me. I smiled at them thinking _"I won" _

He sat at a table with two other guys as Mr. Donald walked in. A big old gray haired dude. That I always hated. Plus, he had a bad sense of style and buckteeth. Which to me was un-attractive. I sat back in my stool looking at Sky once in awhile. But, he never looked back at me so I knew he was mad and probley thought I was a slut. Like everyone else did and that wasn't a problem to me, cause it was true. It was half an hour into class and we were doing an experiment. Namine, Kairi and Selphie were never like me. They were all softies and I was tough, mean and arrogant. But, that made me who I was. Kairi started talking to me but I didn't really listen.

"Kiera you are so cute with Sky!" She giggled. I didn't answer.

"Yeah like EVERY girl is over him, but you have the best chance! Why don't you two go out or something?" Namine grabbed the flask filling it in with a pink chemical.

"No. He is way to low for me..." I said which most likely means he's not good enough for me.

"Well...you know maybe one day we could all go to the beach together! All eight of us!" Selphie said reading the Science probe book.

"Eight?" I questioned, didn't know how we could get eight people out of it.

"You know. Me, You, Kairi, Namine, Sora, Riku, Roxas and Sky." Selphie said adding in something to the experiment.

"Oh..." I said looking back over to Sky sitting in his stool, looking like he was daydreaming. I looked over to the left to see girls giggle at him. Pointing to him and smiling. I put my fingers on my chin thinking to myself of how much fun we would have on the island. Thinking of old times when I was a little kid hanging with my best friends. I looked back thinking I was so nice back then. No where near as many problems as there are now. Kairi, Selphie and Namine knew I changed but they loved me so much as a friend they never fought with me over it. Cause they knew I would die without their support. So they always smiled and never let me get to them. I was still thinking of the island when I got pinched. I yelled in pain.

"OW! What was that for!" I yelled at Selphie rubbing my shoulder. I looked around the room seeing everyone look at me. Even that Sky kid. Mr. Donald stopped writing on the white board and spoke.

"What is the problem ladies?" I looked away kind of embarrassed.

"I just wanted her to help with the project But she was off day dreaming!" Selphie said looking at the teacher feeling sorry. I was playing with my hair looking around the room and saw I caught some attention. I rolled my eyes.

"Is that so Kiera?" Mr. Donald said giving me a dirty look and fixing his glasses.

"Yeah. I guess." I tilted my head. I usually didn't get in trouble but whatever he did to me wasn't big. Selphie felt bad knowing she told Mr. Donald I wasn't doing anything during the experiment but Selphie couldn't really hide the truth and would probley beg for forgiveness later on. And I always took it. I looked back at the teacher.

"Then you will go in Detention. You know that is not acceptable in this class! Everyone should be doing something. So Detention." He pointed to the door. I groaned as I grabbed my stuff. I was heading to the door when I looked back at my friends frowning and the people staring. But the last thing I caught out of my eye was Sky looking straight at me. A sorry look. I was confused as I shut the door and headed to the detention room.

I walked in to see Mrs. Button the D-T teacher smile as I sat down. I hated her. The other kids looked at me in a stunning way. Thinking _"Why would she be in here?" _But, I just ignored it and sat down. Fixing my hair and grabbing my mirror to look at my make-up. The guys staring at me and drooling. I got a disgusted feeling and looked away.

It was ten minutes to recess and I couldn't wait to get out of there. I tapped my foot on the ground staring at the clock as I heard a knock on the door. Mrs. Button put her book down and waddled to the door of the Detention room. I didn't look up at who it was until Mrs. Button called my name. I got up still not looking at who it was until I went right up to the door. I looked up and sighed to see Sky there. I was surprised. He smiled and for some reason it made me feel better. I shook off my thoughts when he talked.

"Hey. I wanted to come get you out early. Mr. Donald doesn't know I came here but we can keep that a secret!" He smirked. I kind of smiled back but stopped myself.

"Oh. Well, I have to stay in here till Recess...So you should go back to Science you might miss something." I grumbled and turned around walking back in but got grabbed on my arm again. Knowing he was probley wanting to change my mind.

"Please. I want to talk to you, get to know you..." He said I turned my head back my hair flipping to the front of me again as he bit his lip.

"And why would a person like you want to get to know a selfish preppy girl like me?" I said sounding a little sarcastic. I turned to face him now crossing my arms. And noticed we were the same height.

"I-I...dunno. You just seem like your more of a person then I think you are. And I want to know who you really are..." He sounded corny. But, it made sense to me. No one really_ knew_ who I was and if he thought he could really get to know me he was wrong.

"Uh-huh. Well, if you want to get to know me then ask my friends about it cause they would just DIE if you talked to them." I said sounding more sarcastic. Trying to figure out what he really wanted. He looked down, then back up to me. I felt awkward not knowing anything about him. But, I still kind of felt sorry for him.

"I don't want to talk to them..." He said looking into my eyes. "I want to talk to you." I looked at Mrs. Button then back at him. He smiled again. I gave in.

"Ok. Whatever. You can get to know me...But, im not as nice as you think." I said turning around to grab my stuff and leave. Mrs. Button approved. I walked towards him letting me go through first. Still seeing I was still very attractive, It seemed to me he didn't really care about that. We decided to sit on a bench in the hallway and talk. I walked over to it my skirt just covering my butt as I sat down. He just looked at me like I was a normal girl. Which I really wasn't I was way more then that. But, I felt like I could act myself around him. We sat down on the bench seeing we only have five minutes left till the bell. We started talking about school, skateboarding and life when I asked if he could come to the beach with us after school today. Seeing it was a really hot April day.

"Sure, I'd love to!" He said offering a hand, I grabbed it as I got pulled to my feet. He smiled that big smile kind of like Sora does but way cuter. And to believe it or not I smiled back my cheeks feeling weird because I've never smiled in weeks. As he said 'bye' and walked away. I grabbed my face in disbelief.

"_Is there something wrong with me...Why did I smile? That's not me at all.." _

I was wide-eyed. _"Was he...changing me?"_ I asked myself not knowing what was going on. As I heard the ring of the bell. I saw my friends come over to me.

"Hey! Was that Sky?" Kairi said looking for him over the crowd of people.

"Yeah, so what if it was!" I said sounding myself again.

"Olala, Kier's gotta crush!" Namine said giggling to herself. I stomped my foot down like a kid.

"Do not!"

"Uh-huh." Selphie said smirking. I rolled my eyes as we walked to the cafeteria. We ate as my friends couldn't stop eyeing Sky and asking me questions. I was getting annoyed.

"So what did you two talk about?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing that will satisfy you!" I gave a evil look.

"Was he nice? Charming? Romantic?" Selphie said turning to face me as she stuffed her face with her pudding.

"Yeah, I suppose so..." I said not really noticing how he acted.

"Well, he seems to like you alot. Did you ask him about the beach after school?" Namine said eating her rice as she looked at Sky again.

"Ya. He's coming." I said and covered my ears for the tiny screams coming from beside me. Sky looked over in amazement. They saw him look then stopped screaming. He knew that they were in love with him. But, to him Kiera was different from all the other girls and he liked that about her. I managed to get to the bathroom in time to stop the ringing in my ears. I came back to see Sora, Riku, Roxas and Sky sitting with Kai, Selph and Nami. My cute nicknames I made for them. I walked over to get hugged by three boys. I held my breath seeing how strong they were. Sky laughed as my girls giggled.

"Kier! Oh, how we missed you!" Sora said smiling. I laughed.

"Yeah! Kier how you been!" Roxas said letting go of me.

"I'm good!" I giggled.

"We hardly see you anymore..." Riku said letting go of me too. They backed up smiling at me as I stood there looking at all my friends. Yea, I called Sky a friend. But, that isn't bad is it?

I sat down and we were making lots of jokes. Sora, Roxas and Riku knew all about me they've been there for me since I was little too. We were all the best of friends. They knew all my secrets and about my dull life but, no matter what they were always there for me. I also saw how Sky became part of the clan. He must have found them or met them In one of their classes. They seemed to like him. We all decided to go to the beach after school for a swim and have a little fun instead of homework.

After school we all walked home together and went into our houses, which were mostly all beside, or a block away from each other. We all met at the boats in our bikini's and towels me laughing and locking arms with my friends as we headed to the boats. We arrived to see staring eyes on us. We knew we were beautiful. But, to them we were gorgeous, sexy and should I say hot! They glared at us as we were looking at their kool designed bathing suit bottoms. We stood there giggling as they paired us up. I pushed my hair back to see Sky totally glued to me. I smirked at his glance but got shoved by Sora to pay attention.

We all got in the boats after about five minutes we were at the island. Me, Kai, Selph and Nami all ran into the water clasping our hands screaming as the water hit our faces. All the guys had abs and we were lucky enough to get three guy friends who were the cutest! Well, now it's four. I was splashing Roxas as Sora was tickling me. Selphie, Nami, Kai and Sky were playing blitzball as I was playing defense. But, Sora was holding me back. We played that for about a hour and a half when we all got tired and decided to lay on our towels and chill. We were soaking up the sun as we were talking. Sky making funny jokes as I laughed to myself. I think he enjoyed being friends with us seeing how different we all were. And what made us all special.

It was getting dark by the time we decided to eat some coconuts and grapes off the trees of Destiny Island. Our island. So many memories filled my mind as I was watching the stars. Sky beside me watching them too. I sat up looking to where my other friends were. I saw Roxas and Nami on a big rock talking. Sora and Riku play fighting with wood swords, just like little kids as Kai and Selphie were cheering them on while sitting on the poupu tree. I giggled at how we were having so much fun and layed back down. I looked at the stars then to Sky. He had his arms behind his head like Sora did. But, he seemed to be in a trance. Only looking at the sky.

I looked behind me to see the secret passageway to the Cave. God, now there was a place we always cherished. I remembered all the drawings we drew in there when we were really little. Seeing how I was so different back then. My family was loving, fun, good, happy...All the things that weren't there anymore. It all crashed down when dad went all weird. His job being his 'whole world' Then my mom went all sluty trying to get my dad's attention. Which she never did. Trying to kiss him as she got pushed away. And my brother. So bored he offers to do my homework. I sighed at the fact I changed too. I changed more then anyone. And Kai, Nami, Selph, Sora, Roxas and Riku just never bugged me about it cause they never wanted to hurt me. That's why they were so close to me. Why they meant so much.

And now while I was pondering in my thoughts I wondered what would be so special about this Sky guy. I looked over at him still staring at the bright moonlit sky. I didn't want to bother him. Instead I just went back to thinking to myself. After another half-hour we decided we should go seeing it was seven and we had school. We all got in the boats and headed back to the big island. When we were back. We all said 'bye' and hugged as I headed to my house. Of course not hugging Sky, cause duh! I don't know him. So I walked up to my door but I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Sky again. This time I smiled a bit seeing him smile big like he usually does.

"Yea Sky?" I asked. He looked at me.

"I wanted to say sorry..." He felt guilty.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked him fully turning towards him.

"I...Didn't really talk to you. I'm sorry, I was just...thinking." He said frowning. For the first time in my life I felt bad.

"It's alright! You can think, I can't really stop you there." I smirked as he smiled at me seeing I was trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks...Kier" As he walked away I was stunned he called me Kier. I looked back one more time seeing him yell 'I'll see you tomorrow!' I replied 'Ya, cya!' I walked inside seeing my mom looking really worried on the kitchen table. And my brother Alfred in the living room watching cartoons. What a nerd. I sighed and went up to my mom. Seeing her perfectly manicured nails and boob job like she told me a couple days ago. I told her I didn't care which I didn't I really had no feelings towards my mom. Seeing she was all about herself and not seeing the world around her. I sat on a chair beside her. She looked up at me but then back down again. I looked at her.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"Out..." She quivered. I knew this wasn't good. They probley got into another fight and he left. I knew he was using my mom. But, I never wanted to face my dad. Then I brought up the question that made her worry more.

"Do you ever think of where he is? I mean he's totally cheating on you mom!" I said acting mad. She looked at me with some tears in her eyes.

"He is NOT cheating on me! No, never. He would never do that..." She began to mumble to herself. I rolled my eyes. I never got to my mom the fact that he was. And this is the first time I actually brought it up in front of her face in full words.

"Mom. He is and you know it." She stood up.

"HE IS NOT! HE WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING TO ME! NEVER! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!" She yelled at me. I wasn't scared.

"You found the clues mom! You know it! But, you won't do a damn THING! So STOP DENYING THE TRUTH!" I stood up and walked up the stairs seeing my bro look at me I ignored him. I heard her yell at me from behind.

"YOU BETTER GO UP THOSE STAIRS YOUNG LADY!" I slammed my door shut. Why is it whenever I help someone It back fires. I tried to warn her before. But she never takes it as a favor. She knew it was true she just didn't want to believe it. That's why my life got so bad over the years. The lying, the deceit, the un-love. I HATED it! I HATED my life! I wish it could all go away...I layed on my pillow as I thought of what was going to happen.

Something bad was going to happen...And I was just waiting till it would hit. I got in my PJ's and grabbed my I-pod touch. I listened to music as I fell asleep. Wondering when things would ever change. Seeing Sky and my friends were the only ones in my life that were making it better. Making it complete.

**A/N: **_Whew! That was one hell of a chappie ;P Hope you guys liked it:) And chappie 5 will be here soon! Sorry if it was a little bit frustrating or sad. But that's how I write! xD lol. Thanx for reading, ttyl! D. R&R plzzz (begs) lol. And thank DarkJaylenX for the idea of this brilliant story! hehe and to Kier & Sky (the main characters) We love you two! teehee._


End file.
